dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yashiro Itori
Yashiro Itori, the original person from who Obito Nagano 'originated from, is an antagonist in the story ''Just A Subject after being removed from Obito, and becoming his own self. He eventually joins the Khaos Brigade, more specifiaclly the Hero Faction. Appearance When he was younger, he had medium length black hair which can be considered quite neat and messy at the same time. He possesses sharp green eyes which fall under his thick eyebrows. Since Yashiro didn't have a body for years after Obito emerged, he aquires a new one modeled after Obito's with the same muscle and power increases, and has the same eyes and hair from when he was younger, with the exception of his hair being longer. He usually wears a combat uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. Yashiro keeps his sword on the left side of his hip. Personaility While a normal person would think Yashiro wouldn't have matured due to being the dormant personaility for years, they would be wrong. With years of experiance and seeing Obito's memories, Yashiro has matured greatly, but has mainly focused on only one thing; revenge against Obito. He holds a grudge against him for stealing his life and never letting him out, and Yashiro intends to make him suffer for it. This can be seen as his only bad trait. Yashiro is mainly seen how he was when he was younger, being up-beat and happy, as well as a teaser and friendly person. When presented with a angry Issei and Irina for savagely beating Obito, Yashiro simply smiles and says he's "Talking care of some trash". History Yashiro Itori was born to Makoto and Kaneko Itori, a normal man and wife, and Kai Itori, his older brother by 4 years. They were a normal family, not having any connection to the Supernatural. Yashiro lived a normal life until age 6, where when one day he was waiting for his friends at a park, he was kidnapped by the Foundation. As he was one who was unwilling to join the Soldier Divison, his memories were sealed, and was designated Enoch after the procedure awakened his Sacred Gear, Mechanical Angel. While Obito, Enoch at the time, was in charge of his body, Yashiro was in a coma for two years, eventually waking up and starting his sessions of yelling at Obito to let him out. After trying for years, Obito already joining Rias Gremory's Peerage in the meanwhile, Yashiro gave up, and sat back to review memories and learn. Plot In the events of Volume 4, the Caster-Class subject working with Kokabiel managed to seperate Yashiro's personaility and mind from Obito's, and create a body to give him new life. Elated at his new body and life, Yashiro used his newly awakened Lucifer's Crown Sacred Gear to knock Obito out, and then proceded to kill Kokabiel, and took the Caster subject as his own 'pawn', leaving with a simple 'I'll be back". His next major appearance is in Volume 5, where he appears with Kuroka and Bikou at the Young Devils Gathering. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Strength: Yashiro inheirited this from his new body, a copy of Obito's. Immense Speed: Yashiro inheirited this from his new body, a copy of Obito's. Immense Stamina: Yashiro inheirited this from his new body, a copy of Obito's. God-tier Swordsman: While having skill inheirited from Obito, Yashiro has further refined his skill from training with Siegfried and Arthur. ' Master Magician': Thanks to Lucifer's Crown, Yashiro's skill using magic is higher than it would be normally, and it shows in his spells and skills. Stealth: Yashiro has great skill in stealth, more than the Assassin-class Obito. * Presence Concealment '''was a body modification given to those of the Assassin class. A series of magic seals that render the user invisible. Since his body is a copy of Obito's, Yashiro has the same seat of seals. '''Natural Born Holy Sword Wielder: Originally Yashiro's trait, passed to Obito, then returned to him. Demonic Power: Though he is human, Yashiro gained Obito's demonic body, giving access to demonic power, made even stronger through Lucifer's Crown. Equipment Lucfier's Crown ''(ルシファーズクラウン Rushifāzu Kuraun), also known as '''The Devil King's Mantle', is a Sacred Gear that bestows the possesses the abilities of the 72 Pillars, and is the original Sacred Gear of Yashiro, whereas Mechanical Angel was Obito's. While not being an actual crown or having a physical appearance, Lucifer's Crown shows itself with markings on the user's body and turning one of their eyes crimson red. Lucifer's Crown's abilities are those of the 72 Pillars, giving a wide-range of and all purpose abilities for multiple situations. To use the separate abilities, the user must speak the name of the Pillar the ability belongs to. Bael: Power of Destruction. Agares: Time manipulation. Vassago: Can find any lost or hidden artifacts or treasure. Valefar: Manipulation of object's shadows. Paimon: Charisma which charms females and males. Buer: Strong healing abilities. Sitri: Water manipulation. Bathin: Teleportation. Aim: Grants control over magic resulting in explosions. Glasya-Labolas: Grants invisibility. Buné: Dragon taming. Berith: Control of black demonic flames. Astaroth: Summoning and control over snakes of all kinds. Furfur: Control over storms and tempests. Phenex: Immortality and regeneration. Halphas: Can summon weapons and armor. Shax: Ability stealing. Furcas: Horse taming. Murmur: Can call on deceased souls as familiars. Orobas: Foretelling of coming events. Andras: Installing negative emotions into a person or being. Belial: Nullification of abilities of people or objects. Dantalion: Energy absorption. * Awakening of A Devil, also known as The Flowing Blood of A Devil King, is the Balance Breaker of Lucifer's Crown. Injecting the user's body wth blood of a Maou, the user sprouts thick black devil wings, their eyes turn amber, and their hair gains a whitish tinge. The blood injected into them gives the user powers of a Devil on a Maou level, turning them into beasts of combat and power. Balmung (バルムンク, Barumunku): A Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. Upon channeling magical power into the blade, it lets out a strong twilight aura, and when swung sends out a destructive blast of power. Yashiro obtained this sword after defeating Siegfried in a dual, where the sword was bet. Trivia * Like Obito, Yashiro's appearance is based on Yuichiro Hyakuya from Owari no Seraph, but this time for the entirety of himself. * Balmung is based on it's Fate incarnation. Category:NecroGodYami Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users